


Vid: Shout

by shirasade



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Fanvids, Gen, POV Bucky Barnes, copious use of voiceover, only slash if you want it to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:45:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7176194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on Bucky's trigger words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vid: Shout

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't a happy vid, because I don't think Bucky's in a good place at all during the movie. :( And while it's not slash, there's obviously quite a bit of Steve in it. 
> 
> (Also, it cost me way too many days of editing for such a short work, because for some reason iMovie hated every download of the movie I imported, so every little change took forever. Ugh.)

**Music** : Shout, by Think Up Anger feat. Malia J

  
[Download](http://fandomish.net/vids/mcu_shout.zip) (.mp4 in .zip, 139mb) or [stream](https://youtu.be/3Cccq0-E1-0) (on YT, with captions)

 **Voiceovers** :  
_Translation from Russian in italics_  
-Barnes is the only Howling Commando to give his life.  
- _Soldier._  
-My name is Bucky.  
- _Longing_  
-I knew him.  
- _Rusted_  
- _Ready to comply._  
- _Seventeen_  
-I can get by on my own.  
\- You don't have to.  
- _Daybreak_  
-You shaped the century.  
- _Furnace_  
-Not without you!  
- _Nine_  
-Cut off one head, two more shall take its place.  
- _Benign_  
-I'm not gonna fight you.  
- _Homecoming_  
-Steve.  
-You're a punk.  
-Jerk.  
- _One_  
-I'm with you, 'til the end of the line.  
- _Freight car_  
-Which Bucky am I talking to?  
-Sergeant Barnes?  
-Sergeant James Barnes.  
-What did I do?  
-He killed my mom.  
-I remember all of them.  
-I don't know if I'm worth all this, Steve.

**Author's Note:**

> I just noticed that the title card for _Семнадцать_ (Seventeen) was missing from the video. So I had to either delete the vid (and lose the precious two likes I'd already gotten *g*) or add the text on Youtube - my apologies for choosing the uglier option.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Vid: Don't Go Far Off](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7203212) by [shirasade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade)




End file.
